More
by sixteen goonies for breakfast
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight. It wasn't even like. She grew on him every time she came back for more. DallyOC
1. Chapter 1

"Look at them chicks, Johnny." Dallas Winston told his younger counterpart as they walked through the Seven Eleven drugstore. They passed a group of three or four girls huddled around the magazine rack. Dally eyed them greedily. "See those Soc girls?"

Johnny nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, so?"

"You wanna mess with them? That blonde one's pretty tuff, huh? Betcha she's got them jock fags wrapped around more than her little finger." Dally took a drag on his cigarette, then scanned the blonde girl's body. "In fact, I'd like to see what she does with her little finger."He motioned for Johnny to follow him as he walked over to the group.

Two of the girls, a redhead and a brunette, were the first to notice Dally and Johnny. They both cast a wary eye upon them and continued to chat with their friends. Dally leaned against the magazine rack and put his cigarette behind his ear.

"What's this I see? Four young, vulnerable girls down in free territory?" He asked slyly.

The brunette gave him a sardonic smile and replied, "Well, nothing gets past you, Dallas." At this, Dally pushed through the group and stood no more than a couple inches in front of her. His tall, lean frame lingered over her 5'4 physique, and his dark eyes bore into her light brown orbs. She showed only a little tension in her face.

"What a big mouth you got there. Guess your boyfriend's already figured that out." He teased, taking his index finger and lining her lips with it. She shuddered at this and backed away, giving him the most loathsome glare she could muster.

The redhead broke the silence by saying, "Leave us alone, will you?" Dally turned around to look at her. "Don't you have some joint-smoking party to go to?"

Johnny recognized the girl from school. Everyone called her Cherry. She was a very pretty girl with her long, thick red hair and petite shape. Johnny had seen Ponyboy staring at her a few times in the halls, and he couldn't blame him.

"What did you say, Red?" Dally asked, squinting his eyes at Cherry threateningly.

She just glared back at him without fear and replied, "I said...don't you have some joint-smoking party to go to?"

"Yeah, its starts around nine. Be a good girl and tell your mom that I'll pick her up around eight."Dally told her as her eyes flared in fury. He chuckled at the look on her face while Cherry crossed her arms. The other girls gave Dally infuriated looks. Except for the brunette that Dally had scared the living hell out of. She was staring at the floor nervously.

Johnny heard a bell ring, signaling that someone had entered the store. He looked over and saw two seniors from school. From the way they looked, they were definitely Socs. One of them was a tall, brunette with carefully styled hair. He had the same brown eyes as the brunette girl, and an unusually large nose. He wore a light blue polo shirt with a pair of khaki pants and penny loafers. He was laughing nonchalantly with his buddy when his eyes fell upon Dally, Johnny, and the group of Soc girls.

"What the hell...," He muttered as he made his way over to them. He looked at Dally threateningly. "Get lost, grease bucket."

Dally put on a mocking apologetic look, his tone becoming more and more cruel with each word. "Oh...forgive me, O Mighty One, but the last time I checked, this was free territory."

The senior, only an inch taller than Dally, got even closer. "Get lost, Winston."

"I don't think you get it, asshole." said Dally as he took his cigarette and put it out on the guy's t-shirt, leaving an ashy trail. "This is free territory. That means I am free to do this–," He stuffed the cigarette into the front pocket of the Soc's jeans. "–and this–," Now he pressed the pocket of his jeans, smashing the cigarette. "–and this." Finally, he spit on the ground in front of the Soc.

The Soc gritted his teeth and said, "I'm not in the mood for this, Winston, and frankly, you're not worth a damn. Leave now and maybe I'll let this go."

"What your rush, Everett? You banging one of these chicks or somethin'?" Dally asked, not giving in to the Soc's demands. He backed up a little, gazing at the girls like before. He quickly gave Everett a coy smile. "I'll betcha it's the redhead, ain't it? Man, she's a feisty one. No, wait...it's that one, huh? The brunette? Damn, man, talk about mouthy."

"Fuck you, Winston! That's my sister your talking about!" Everett shouted, putting his hand around Dally's throat. Dally only chuckled hoarsely at this and pulled out his switchblade. He didn't show the blade, but just brandishing it was enough for Everett to let go.

He seemed speechless at first, but he managed to utter out, "If I ever see you near my sister or these girls again, I'll beat you senseless, Dallas. And that's a promise." He wagged a finger at Dally with warning before looking over at his sister. "Get in the car, Farrah."

Farrah looked at Dally for a minute before leaving the store with the rest of her friends. She stole a few glances as she left. Her brown eyes seemed worried, especially when they fell on her brother. Johnny watched the girls leave, followed by Everett and his friend. Finally, the store owner told Johnny and Dally that they had to leave.

"I don't know how you do it, Dal." Johnny told his friend as they walked down the sidewalk. He waited for Dally to question this response. Instead, he heard Dally only reply, "Yeah, kid, neither do I."

3

A.N.: Hey, hope you liked my first chapter! Please let me know if I should continue the story. I'm not really going to into what will happen in future chapters (if there are any) just yet, but its mostly a Dally/OC story. Leave the love!


	2. Chapter 2

Everett swerved his white BMW around the bend on his way home. He was still angry from the run-in with Dallas Winston at the Seven-Eleven. Normally, he wouldn't have gotten so out of control. He had never seemed so intrigued with Dally like everyone else. Why anyone would care about such a selfish, foul, jailbird like him was unobvious to him, and seeing him with his little sister was not what he wanted to see.

"You're never going to that store again, you hear me?" He told his sister in frustration. Farrah looked over at Cherry, who was sitting beside her with a strange look on her face. It was difficult to decipher what was going on in her head. "That greaser better stay away from you. Both of you, if he knows what's good for him."

Farrah shook her head. "Don't act all heroic, Everett. We could've handled it ourselves even if you hadn't come in." _That's not necessarily true_, a voice in Farrah's mind said. _Dallas Winston is a convict. You couldn't have done anything if he had attacked you or something. Your only defense was your smartalecky comments_.

"Goddamn it, Farrah!" Everett shouted angrily. "You couldn't have handled that yourself. Don't you laugh at that, Cherry. Even you aren't that tough." Cherry's eyes widened at this, shocked at the intensity of Everett's tone. "Dallas Winston could gut you like a fish using only his teeth."

Soon, the only sound that anyone could hear was the sound of the wind blowing past the open windows. Everett looked in the rearview mirror, finding the look of hurt on Farrah's face a little more than he could bear.

He sighed and said, "Look, just stay away from him, okay? Next time you see him, just walk the other way. And if he gives you any trouble ever...you tell me."

"I doubt we're going to see him again." Cherry replied with a sound of slight disappointment in her voice. Farrah was about to question it, but only gave her a brief glance. She was still shook up from earlier. The way he had looked at her. How he grazed her lips with his finger. She never wanted to feel that way ever again...so helpless and, just as he had said, vulnerable. Hopefully, she would never see Dallas Winston ever again.

3

"What have you two been up to?" Ponyboy asked Dally and Johnny as he laced up his shoes. "I've been waiting for nearly an hour."

Dally plopped down on the couch, pulling out his switchblade and twirling it among his fingers. "Well 'scuse the hell outta me, Mother. If I would've known you would get so whiney, I would've left them girls alone."

Ponyboy looked at Johnny miraculously. "You met some girls, Johnny?" It was surprising to hear such a thing. Johnny had never really been the type of guy who would talk to girls let alone flirt with them. Ponyboy had come up with the notion that reason he wasn't interested in girls was because the one he lived with set a horrible example. His mother always bickered with his father constantly, and maybe that got Johnny to thinking that all relationships would end up like that. But Ponyboy knew that Johnny was smarter than that.

Johnny shrugged at Pony's question and sat on the arm of the couch, looking at the floor, saying, "Yeah, well...Dally talked to them, not me."

"What went on, then?" asked Pony directly to Dally.

"I could dig the redhead. She was a flat out bitch, but she seemed like the type that would tie your wrists and strap you down to the bed." Dally chuckled. "Anyway, freaked out the brunette. She was alright, I guess. Then her jackass brother came in and spoiled our fun, eh Johnny?"

Johnny looked up quickly. "He was that really rich Soc, Ponyboy. That one who always has a different pair of shoes every day."

"Oh yeah. Never wears the same pair twice."

Dally rolled his eyes and muttered, "Asshole." He went on mumbling under his breath obscenities that even Ponyboy and Johnny had never heard of. After he was finished, Dally stood up and looked at them anxiously. "C'mon, let's get outta here. Catch a movie or somethin', man. Just somethin' to take my mind off those damn Socs."

3

Farrah and Cherry sat on the bed in Farrah's room, magazine spread out all over the floor and an old record playing in the background. Cherry sipped her Coke casually while Farrah painted her own nails pink. They had talked about everything from Frankie Avalon to the drive-in to how fake Laurie Michel's blonde hair was.

Suddenly, Cherry said something that caught Farrah by surprise.

"Hey, how did it feel when Dallas Winston lined your lips or whatever?" She asked nonchalantly. Farrah nearly dropped the bottle of nail polish all over her brand new quilt. Her brown eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

She laughed nervously, then asked, "Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not joking. I'm just curious, I guess."

"Cherry, you must be sick or something." Farrah replied. "What would possess you to ask such a thing?"

At this question, Cherry only shrugged and drained the last of her drink. She leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Something about him just...he's so...,"

"Vile! Despicable! Grotesque and lewd and violent!" finished Farrah wildly. She could not understand why Cherry was being so strange.

Cherry nodded with a dreamy smile on her face. "Yeah...yeah, he is. But he's also dangerous and reckless, like a pirate or something."

Farrah burst out in an uncontrollable laughter, falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"What?" Cherry asked. "Oh, don't! It's not that funny, Farrah! I'm being serious!"

"So...am...I!" Farrah said between giggles. "It's Dallas Winston, Cherry. And when he did that to me, it felt like a lit cigarette outlining my lips."

Now it was Cherry's turn to laugh. "Ooh, it was the burning fires of desire!"

"Why don't you go get your pirate and swashbuckle the night away?" Farrah teased as the two of them laughed at each other.

3

A.N.: Thanks for the input, everybody! I am really putting a lot of effort into this story, so I hope it shows. (By the way, OC means Original Character!). I'm trying to stick as close to the characters as possible. Once again, thanks for the reviews and keep leaving the love! I'll update as soon as possible! Luv!


	3. Chapter 3

Donald Addams knocked on the door of his daughter's bedroom, hoping that she was awake. He cracked open the door slightly as to check on her and saw her and Cherry fast asleep on the bed. Farrah's eyes opened at the sound of the door, and she smiled at her father sleepily. He motioned for her to come out in the hall with him and closed the door.

Farrah tried not wake Cherry as she got up and out of the bed. She groaned at the state of her room. It was covered in empty wrappers, records, magazines, and makeup. She hated cleaning her room almost as much as she hated Dallas Winston.

As soon as she closed the door and was in the hall, she gave her dad a hug.

"Morning, Daddy." She mumbled with a yawn as her father returned the embrace. For some reason, she could feel him squeeze her a little harder and a little longer than usual. Farrah and her father had a good relationship, but they were never very affectionate. Her parents had divorced after Mr. Everett's company brought in a hefty prophet. Mrs. Addams thought that he was becoming too materialistic, so she filed for divorce. She was now living in San Antonio, Texas.

Mr. Addams knelt down in front of Farrah, his green eyes troubled and distraught. He stroked her dark hair affectionately. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something. I have some bad news. It's about your grandmother...,"

Farrah raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Grandmother? You mean...Grandma Adler?"

"Yes." Mr. Addams responded. "Your grandmother is very sick, and she needs someone to take care of her. I need you and Everett to help out."

At this, Farrah nodded. She didn't really know her Grandma Adler all that well. In fact, the last time she had seen her grandmother was when she was five years old. Ten whole years had gone by, and Farrah barely knew that she still existed. Hopefully, this experience would bring them closer together.

"There's one condition that comes with this responsibility, Farrah." Mr. Addams went on. "Your grandmother cannot leave her bed, and she's going to need attention almost all day. You're going to have to move in with her."

"What?" Farrah asked in disbelief. "Now wait a minute, I never agreed to moving! I don't even remember Grandma Adler! How can I be moving in with her?"

Mr. Addams bowed his head and said, "I thought you would be mature enough to handle this. She's a sickly old woman, Farrah. She needs help. We can't put her in a retirement home because she won't have it. The woman is not going to budge–,"

"And what about you? Why aren't you coming with us, Dad?" Farrah cut in, her tone louder than before. Her anger was searing as she swatted away her father's hand as he tried to comfort her. She glared at him. "Too busy with the company, or just too busy for us?"

She started to stomp off when her dad grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "You are moving in with her and that's final! I already had to deal with your damn brother, and you are just as stubborn as him! Start packing your things now, because this weekend you are moving to the eastside."

Farrah started to cry, choking on her tears as she struggled free and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door. By this point, Cherry had awoken and was ready to comfort her friend. _This weekend_, Farrah thought to herself with pity, _I'm living in Greaser territory._

3

Friday at school, Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting behind the basketball courts, eating their lunches. Johnny was shivering, despite the fact that the sun was shining merrily. He had taken a shower at the Curtises' house, and the wind was blowing harshly by his cold head. The sun rays were beaming down on Ponyboy's dark hair, combining with the hair grease to send off an extreme shine. He looked out across the courts and saw two girls walking towards them. Pony recognized the red hair of the one.

He nudged Johnny and said, "Hey, look. It's Cherry Valance."

Johnny took a bite from his sandwich and nodded. He looked over at the girls as well, realizing that the brunette girl was the one with Cherry at the Seven-Eleven that day. They were both looking nice, wearing buttoned-up sweaters, long skirts, and saddle shoes. Cherry had her hair in a ponytail, and the brunette had a ribbon pulling her hair back.

"Wonder what they want with us." Johnny thought aloud before setting his sandwich on the picnic table. Pony said whispered something about 'staying cool' as the girls stopped in front of them.

The brunette cleared her throat and hugged her books to her chest. Her eyes went from the ground to Johnny's face, and she said, "Hi, um...you're Johnny Cade, right?" Johnny nodded as she went on. "I heard that you live on Lorne St. Is that about right?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied quietly.

The girl looked back at Cherry, who seemed to prod her on by giving her a goading look. The brunette smiled weakly.

"I'm Farrah Addams, and I'm not stalking you or anything. I just wanted to know if you live on Lorne. My grandmother lives there, Cadence Adler? You probably don't know her." Farrah paused for a second, her cheeks flushing a light pink color. "Anyway, I hope I didn't interrupt you or anything. It's just that I'm moving in with my grandmother for a while and...I don't know. Just wanted to know."

Although Pony and Johnny nodded, they were shocked to hear that a Soc was moving down into Greaser territory. There had never been a Soc living on the eastside. It just wasn't custom. This would mean that Farrah's brother, Everett, would also be moving to the eastside. This would cause a lot of chaos.

"That's cool," Johnny said nonchalantly. "Real cool."

Farrah and Cherry exchanged smiles, then Farrah said, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around."

The two girls began to walk off, leaving Pony and Johnny in a stunned silence. Pony sipped from his milk carton, trying to figure out why a Soc would move to the eastside, when he watched Johnny stand up and call, "Farrah!"

She and Cherry turned around as Johnny said, "I live at 223. It's a little white house with a big oak tree in the front." At this, Farrah nodded.

"Alright, I'll remember that. Bye Johnny."

After the girls had retreated back into the building, Pony looked over at Johnny with a humored nonetheless impressed grin. He patted him on the back good-naturedly.

"Good for you, Johnny! You didn't even break a sweat!"

Johnny shook his head, looking pleased with himself, and said, "Well, that's tuff enough, ain't it?"

3

A.N.: Woo hoo! I'm really beginning to like where this is going! I keep getting more ideas, which is always great! I know there wasn't any Dally in this chapter (I'm still coping from that), but there will be PLENTY more later on. I want to make two things clear: A) I'm basing this on the book AND the movie and B) Johnny is going to be another prominent character in the story. He's quite essential. So leave the love!


	4. Chapter 4

Dally, Steve, and Sodapop walked into the Curtises' house just as it began to rain. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit all sat in front of the television. Two-Bit was finishing off a bag of potato chips while Pony worked on his homework. Johnny had wrapped his arms around his legs and was staring at his shoes with this odd gaze in his eye.

"Guess who got a raise at work today?" Steve shouted as he swung an arm around Soda's neck, parading through the door with his boundless energy.

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at this and replied, "How can you get a raise at your job when ya'll don't do nothin'?" He gave a high pitched laugh as Soda kicked him in the back lightly.

"I'm gonna get you a new pair of shoes, Ponyboy. That dinged up pair you got ain't helpin' you at all." Soda told his brother, rustling the hair on his head. "You better take good care of 'em, though."

Pony grinned. "Hey, thanks, Soda."

"Whoa, man, what's with Johnny?" Dally asked, taking a seat on the floor next to the sixteen-year-old. He nudged him. "Hey man, what's your deal? Somethin' happen at school?"

Johnny shook his head, looking at Pony knowingly.

"You want me to tell them?" Pony asked Johnny, who nodded in response. Pony grinned. "This girl came up to Johnny today during lunch and asked him where he lived."

Everyone hooted at this, giving Johnny pats on the back and congratulating him. Laughing, Pony tried to quiet them down before going on.

"Hang on, hang on. That's not all. Then, right as the girls were leaving...shut up, Steve! Listen...when they were starting to leave, Johnny gave the one chick his address!"

Dally chuckled and gave Johnny a noogie. "Alright, Johnny man, I knew there was a ladies' man deep down in you. Who was this broad, anyway? Anyone I know?"

Suddenly, Johnny was overcome with a look of helplessness. Pony knew exactly what he was thinking. How would he let Dally know that the girl's brother was the Soc he had gotten into a fight with? It wouldn't go down that well.

Johnny just shrugged and said, "She was a Soc. This brunette chick, I didn't catch her name." He glanced at Ponyboy quickly, then turned back to Dally.

"Was she cute, man? C'mon, details." Dally said with a greedy look on his face. "Seriously, man, this is like your first communion, or somethin'. C'mon."

Johnny laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess. She was pretty cute, huh Pony?"

"Yeah, I could dig her." Pony responded. "But she's your game, now." Of course, Pony meant that fully. Farrah Addams was fine, alright, but he had more of a thing for Cherry. She was exactly what he found attractive in girls. The sad thing was she hadn't even looked at him during the conversation today.

"Alright, alright!" Two-Bit shouted, leaving the kitchen with six bottles of beer. He passed them around and held his in the air. "A toast to Johnny!"

"To Johnny!" The rest of the gang shouted, toasting to a blushing Johnny Cade.

3

"You are the worst father in the world, I hope you know." Everett told his father as they got out of the handsome black Mustang. He glared at Mr. Addams with an extreme hatred. "You have officially lost your only son. When I graduate, I'm gone."

He handed Farrah one of her suitcases just as she said, "And I'm _never_ speaking to you again."

Mr. Addams shook his head and looked like he was trying to ignore his kids' hateful comments. While Everett and Mr. Addams worked on trying to get all the luggage out of the trunk, Farrah stood in front of her grandmother's house with a look of disappointment. It was a dirty, gray-colored ranch with a pretty good sized porch. There was moss growing on the roof and ivy on one side of paneling. An enormous willow tree grew in the backyard, and there was a garden full of dying plants beside the house.

Farrah shook her head. "This cannot be happening...,"

"Well, it is. So deal with it." Everett said in an angry tone, shoving another suitcase in Farrah's arms and walking up the porch steps to the door. Farrah bit her lip, feeling like crying. She would have to hide this from all her friends at school for sure. If they found out, what would happen to her? Her social status would totally disintegrate, and she would be hated by both Soc and Greaser parties.

Then, she remembered Johnny. Maybe Johnny Cade would at least still be friends with her. Sure, he was a Greaser, but he wasn't exactly like the rest of them. He and Ponyboy were different. They didn't give off such a criminal vibe; a vibe that was perfectly demonstrated by Dallas Winston. Farrah could never picture Johnny being that way.

Mr. Addams, Farrah, and Everett went inside the house. It matched the outside almost exactly. There was no moss or ivy, but it was dull and gray. The living room was made up of a green couch with a broken spring or two, a couple of tv trays, and a shelf of old knick-knacks covered in a thick layer of dust. Everett looked around the room in disgust.

"Our wine cellar was cleaner than this." He muttered to himself.

"Don't say that, Everett." Mr. Addams scolded his son in a whispering tone. "Do you want to hurt your grandmother's feelings?"

Farrah rolled her eyes and responded, "You already hurt ours, you hypocrite." Her father shot her an angry look, but let it go and walked into the kitchen. Everett stuffed his hands into his pockets, shifted his weight between his feet uneasily, then cursed and walked out onto the porch. Farrah, being the only one left in the room, sighed and looked around. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she made her way down a hallway at the back of the house.

The hallway broke off into about four rooms, two on each side. She peered into the first room on her left and found an almost empty room with only a twin bed and a dresser inside. The room across from it was a bathroom that looked as though it had seen better days. The next door was closed halfway, so Farrah tried to look in the opening. She listened for a minute to see if anyone was inside. Finally, she pushed the door open to find an elderly woman with long silver hair sitting upright in her bed with a book on her lap.

Mrs. Lillian Adler smiled at her granddaughter and said, "I'll be damned. You look exactly like your mother."

3

Around ten or so, Dally offered to walk Johnny home. Steve came along with them, while Two-Bit stayed back to finish watching Mickey Mouse. The night was pretty brisk, the chilly air stung if it blew strong enough. Dally lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it.

"Shit, man, I ain't ready to go home yet." He said loud and restlessly. "Hey Steve, you wanna go to the Dingo, man? I ain't got nothin' better to do."

Steve shook his head and replied, "You know I would, Dal, but I've got work real early in the mornin'. You'd have been better off askin' Two-Bit. He ain't got nothin' to do."

About halfway down the road, Johnny noticed a shiny, black Mustang sitting in the driveway of the old house that everyone thought to be deserted. Then, he noticed that there was someone sitting on the porch swing. Whoever it was had noticed them and was making their way towards the door. Then, Johnny remembered that Farrah had said she was moving.

"Farrah?" He asked without thinking. Johnny and Steve looked at him as Farrah turned around and smiled weakly at Johnny.

"Uh, hi...Johnny." She said nervously, holding the door open.

Dally's eyes widened at this. He looked over at Johnny with a chuckle and asked, "Hey, is this the chick you dig?" He turned back towards Farrah, squinting through the dark in order to see her better. "You got pretty good threads for livin' round here, babe."

Steve was already examining the Mustang with a greedy gleam in his eyes. "This thing's a beaut. Where'd you find it? Great condition. You must've robbed a bank to get one of these babies."

"Look, guys, it's gettin' kinda late." Johnny stammered, hoping that they weren't bothering Farrah. "We should probably go."

Dally began to walk towards the porch, and Johnny could see a look of panic on Farrah's face. He knew she probably despised Dally.

"Wait a minute...," drawled Dally as he realized the familiarity of her face. He wagged a finger at her accusingly. "I know you from somewhere. You're that chick from the Seven-Eleven with that stuck-up Soc brother, aren't you? You're the one with the mouth."

Farrah crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yeah, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would really like it if you left. Bye Johnny." She turned to go back in, but Dally ran up to the porch and stopped the door from closing. Farrah gasped and pulled it closed.

"What the hell are you people doing living on the eastside?" He asked her with a confused frown. "Don't you get that this ain't your territory?"

Farrah replied angrily, "I'm not stupid, and I can't help it that I'm living here! You think I want to live around a neighborhood full of white trash and hoods? Dream on, Winston! Just stay the hell away from me!" Then she slammed the door in his face.

Dally retreated back down the steps with a scowl on his face. He began to walk towards Johnny's end of the road with Steve and Johnny trailing behind him. They kept their distance until they heard him chuckle. Then, he turned around and said, "That girl has the biggest fucking mouth I've ever heard. You've got yourself a handful, Johnny man." He chuckled again.

When they reached Johnny's house, Dally gave his friend a pat on the back and said goodbye along with Steve. Johnny did the same, went up the steps, and walked inside the house. He listened closely as the guys left, and he swore he could hear them talking about Farrah.

3

A.N.: Another update! I'm really thankful for all the comments I've been getting, but I'm feeling a little greedy. I would like a few more, so please leave the love! 3


	5. Chapter 5

Everett walked into Farrah's new room to find her sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. She noticed his presence and began to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks. Sniffling, she turned her back to him and said, "I hate it here."

"Yeah, I do too." The older brother replied, making his way to the bed. He sat beside her quietly and went on. "But we're here for Grandma, Fare. We can't be that selfish. She hasn't left her bed for almost a whole week."

Farrah sniffled again, and Everett watched as her shoulders shuddered out a heave. "I don't want to be here. I want to be in my room. I want to be in my neighborhood. And the greasers...they better leave us alone, Ev." She paused for a minute, then turned around to look at Everett. "Grandma said I looked just like her. Just like Mom."

Everett smiled weakly and said, "She's right. You do look a little like Mom. Her hair color and her smile. Yeah, you pretty much look like her."

They were quiet after that. It was seldom that they ever spoke of their mother. When the moment came that they did talk about her, there was a sort of connection between them. Everett was very close to his mother, whereas Farrah had never really gotten to know her. She had always been closer to her father, if it was possible.

Farrah walked over to the old dresser and pulled a sweater out from the drawer. Pulling it over her head, she told Everett, "I'm going to go to Cherry's house. Cover for me, okay?"

"No, I'm not letting you leave. Not in this neighborhood, especially at night. I already know about Dallas Winston and his buddies coming here." He shot her a wary look. "You can't leave this late."

With an upset frown, Farrah flopped back down on the bed and groaned. "I officially know what it's like to be in prison."

Everett rolled his eyes and ruffled his little sister's hair affectionately. He got up, told her goodnight, and left her to herself. As the chilly wind blew through the open window, she shivered and pulled the blankets over her head.

For some odd reason, at that moment, she started to think of Dallas Winston. _He was such a jerk_, she thought. _He was so annoying with his crude language, inappropriate gestures, the way he made you feel like the only person in the world with those big brown eyes, that cocky arrogance that just made you so infuriated yet infatuated at the same...time...no. Ohhhh no. No, no, no! Not Dallas Winston! _

Farrah tried to stomp out those thoughts by hugging a pillow over her head and screaming into it. _Dallas is a jerk! Dallas is a cold, mean, heartless jerk! He might look good in those jeans, but he's still an evil jerk! Dallas Jerk! Jerk, jerk, jerk! _

3

"Wake up, kiddo. Time for school." Darry told Pony early the next morning. "Dally said he'd pick you and Johnny up and drop you off at school."

Pony could smell his eldest brother's cooking in the next room. He looked at the clock, which said 6:34, and groaned. "Why so early, Darry? School don't start until eight."

"Correction. School starts at 7:30, and that means you have less than an hour to get ready, buddy boy." replied Darry as he piled eggs into a dish. He chuckled as he added, "I swear, you spend so much time gettin' ready in the morning. You're worse than a girl."

Soda yawned as he left his room, his dark hair mussed up in all directions. Scratching the back of his head, he took a seat at the kitchen table and began to eat his breakfast. Pony came out of his room as well, still clad in his pajamas, and cast a tired look at the door.

Dally came inside and greeted the Curtises in a way only Dally etched. "Look, I ain't used to wakin' up this early. Don't be pissin' me off, alright? Sheesh, I dunno how you people can get up this early." He took a seat next to Soda and put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands. Darry leaned against the stove with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ya'll are disappointin' me. Only six in the mornin', and you can't even think consciously." He stated with a cheeky grin on his face. "What did you do last night, then Dal? Another fight?"

Dally shook his head and replied, "No, all I did was walk Johnny home with Steve. I would of gone to the Dingo if we hadn't ran into that fucking brunette down the street." Darry and Pony gave Dally confused looks while Soda was halfway asleep through his eggs. Dally went on. "Yeah, you'd know her, Pony. Anyway, she's the one Johnny and me met at the Seven-Eleven. So we're walking Johnny home, right? And we're walkin' past that house where that old lady lives. That chick's sittin' on the porch, and she starts to leave when she sees us...,"

Dally continued to tell the story of what happened last night. Pony shook his head and commented that maybe he was wrong thinking that she was an okay kind of person. "After all," He said, taking a sip of milk. "She did talk to Johnny that one day. I mean, she seemed pretty nice."

"Nah, man. I dunno. But I don't get why she's living around here. She's a Soc, man. Her and her stupid jock brother are Socs. What's the deal with that?" Dally said with a yawn. It made him angry that the high class was moving into their area. Soon, there wouldn't be anything left for the Greasers. Or even worse...the Greasers would eventually become Socs.

Pulling out a cigarette from his pack, Dally sighed and looked over at Pony. "Go get dressed, man. I ain't gonna wait on you if you run late." At this, Pony jumped up from his seat and went into his room to change. Soda snored loudly as a mischievous look came over Dally's face. He smacked the teenager on the head, causing him to wake up.

"Huh, what...what? Oh, hey Dal...," He mumbled as he looked at his friend sleepily. Then he frowned in confusion and asked, "What are you doin' in my room?"

Dally raised an eyebrow. "This is the kitchen, man...,"

Soda looked around at the rundown, old kitchen. When he realized that this was true, he shook his head, said, "I'm goin' back to bed.", and left to his room. Dally and Darry chuckled at this, slowly becoming quiet.

"You hungry, Dal?" Darry asked as he turned around to face the stove. He stirred up some of the extra scrambled eggs and cleared his throat. "We've got plenty left over."

Dally shook his head and took another long drag on his cigarette. "Nah, I'm fine. Thanks though. Hey, I want to apologize about the whole jock thing. I know that was–,"

"Its okay." Darry cut in quickly. "I don't care about things like that. I just can't get over the idea of Socs living in our neighborhood. I mean, I don't mind..., it's just that it's strange."

Dally shook his head, a contemplative expression on his face. He couldn't understand why the brunette was living here either. "What good's gonna come from this anyhow?" He asked Darry.

"Last time I checked," Darry began, his tone oozing of wisedom. "People 'round here didn't really worry 'bout what's good."

3

A.N.: Another chapter, another day. I'm hoping for more reviews because I love em! This was kind of a boring chapter, in my opinion, but there's going to be a lot more coming up. I don't want to disappoint anyone. I promise Dally and Farrah will interact again!


	6. Chapter 6

Farrah checked her hair in the mirror once more before buttoning up her green sweater. She looked over her reflection disappointedly. It didn't matter how stylish her clothes were, or how she did her hair. It wouldn't change where she was living. She hoped that she wouldn't see Johnny or that Ponyboy Curtis at school at all today. It would only remind her of Dally.

Something strange had happened that night, though. After she had closed the door on him, she had been overcome with an unusual feeling. Satisfaction is how she had put it before. He simply annoyed the hell out of her, but he was just so appealing. She remembered how it felt to have him touch her lips, and she wondered what it would have been like to have his lips touch them.

Farrah bit her lip, trying to restrain these thoughts. She could never let anyone know about this, even Cherry. No one would let her live it down. And then, what if Everett found out? He would disown her in a heartbeat. She remembered how upset he was when he found her and her friends with Dally in the Seven-Eleven.

"Damnit!" Everett shouted from the living room, causing Farrah to run out to check on him. He was standing with his hands on his hips, staring at the floor with a frustrated frown on his face. "I don't have my car. My car is at the house."

Farrah began to near him, but she recoiled when Everett shouted, "My fucking car is at the fucking house!" She bit her lip and stood in the shadows with fear. Everett's uncontrollable temper always worried her. He got so angry once that he slammed his fist through a glass mirror and ended up with fifty stitches, and that was when he was only ten years old.

"What's going on out there?" Grandma Adler called from her bedroom. Everett took a few deep breaths, then he looked at Farrah apologetically.

"Sorry, okay? That was uncalled for, I know. Just...just go and check on Grandma while I call up someone for a ride, okay?" He told her as he went into the kitchen. Farrah sighed and did as she was told, making her way to her grandmother's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for her grandmother's response. When she heard the elderly woman tell her to come in, she walked inside the room and saw her the same as she always was. Lying in bed with a book in her lap and a cup of who knows what in her hand. She smiled when she saw Farrah.

"Well, now...it's about time you come and visit me again." Grandma Adler said in her unusual Southern accent. "I already know you ain't stayin'. You've got school. Even if ya'll wanted to stay, I wouldn't let ya. An education is a terrible thing to waste, ya hear?"

Farrah nodded silently and mumbled, "Yes, Grandma."

"Now, I'm bein' serious. Listen here, missy, you better do your best at school. I ain't gonna tolerate anythin' lower than a B. You're gonna come home from school everyday and show me your papers, got it?"

"Yes, Grandma."

It became silent as Farrah stared into the cold blue eyes of her grandmother, waiting for anything else she would say. Something about Grandma Adler's assertiveness made Farrah respect her a little more. It annoyed her slightly, yet she got a kick out of it nonetheless. Suddenly, she was brought from her thoughts when Grandma Adler barked, "Well, get to school!"

3

Johnny sat on the steps of his front porch with his jean jacket slung over his shoulder and his geometry book near his feet. He tapped his feet and hummed an Elvis tune that he had picked up somewhere, trying to drown out the sound of his mother's pained sobs and his father's hangover sickness. His eyes looked down the road at Farrah's house right as Everett Addams walked out onto the sidewalk. It was hard to tell from the distance between the houses, but Johnny could see that he was wearing only the most stylish of clothes. The clothes seemed to fit him, personality wise. He was rich, handsome (except for his abnormally huge nose), and oozing popularity. Johnny didn't want popularity, but he wondered slightly what it was like to be paid attention to every minute of everyday.

He began to pay more attention when he saw Farrah come out of the house. She looked very pretty, he decided, in her green sweater and skirt. He also liked the way she had styled her hair, or the way she hadn't styled it, really. It was laying on her shoulders, a few strands of the dark brown locks flowing in the wind. He watched her in a conversation with her brother right as Dally and Pony pulled up in Dally's car.

"Hey Johnny, man. You ready?" Dally asked through his open window, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. Without waiting for Johnny's response, he quickly said, "Actually, I don't care if you're ready or not. I ain't waitin', kid."

Johnny pulled his eyes away from Farrah and picked up his book. He got in the backseat of Dally's car and closed the door, just as Dally started to drive down the road. They went a little further, and as they passed Farrah and Everett, Dally slowed down to pop his head out the window.

"Aw, poor little richies," He mocked in a harsh tone. "Ain't got their Daddy's BMW to take them to school. Gee, guess you'll have to walk there, won't you? A whole two blocks!"

Farrah crossed her arms while Everett, looking fed up enough, gave him the middle finger.

"Go to hell, grease pit." He muttered with an intensity burning in the depths of his voice.

Dally shot a taunting smirk at Farrah and said, " If I were you, Princess, I'd button up that sweater a little more and maybe not flash them legs too much. Two blocks through Greaserland, after all. Who knows what might happen to a pretty little thing like yourself."

In a flash, they drove away, leaving Farrah and Everett on the sidewalk. Dally was laughing his head off while Pony shook his head, and Johnny remained solemnly quiet. He didn't really like the way Dally had treated Farrah. He decided to say something about it.

"Why did you have to say that to her, Dally? She's not so bad."

Dally didn't bother to look at Johnny, but replied, "First off, I wasn't bein' a jerk to her. I was only tryin' to be helpful." At this, Johnny rolled his eyes. "And secondly, they're both stuck up snobs. They only deserve it."

To himself, though, Dally had meant what he said to Farrah. A girl dressed that expensively, that good looking and innocent, would definitely be picked up in their side of the tracks. Maybe not during the day, but surely at night. Hell, he probably would've picked her up if she hadn't been so bitchy. He was still angry that she thought she could just go and live on the eastside, but maybe it wouldn't bother him...at least if her and her ass of a brother didn't bother them.

3

A.N.: I'm loving the reviews even more! Yay! More updates to come!


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Cherry asked Farrah after the bell rang. They followed the crowd of anxious students out of the classroom and out into the bustling hallway. The sound of teenagers' loud voices was hard to hear over, so Farrah had to raise her tone for Cherry to hear her.

"Um, no. It's okay." She replied in a louder, uneasy tone, pulling some dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'll be fine going by myself. I already know you want to meet up with Bob."

At this, Cherry smiled a bit and stood on her tiptoes in search of her boyfriend. Farrah thought Bob and Cherry made an adorable couple, but she knew that they fought often. After all, Bob and his friends liked to drink a little more than the average teenager. Cherry, normally used to expressing her emotions easily, didn't like to talk about Bob's problem. She just went on like it was nothing.

"Are you sure about that?" Cherry asked, arching a perfect eyebrow at Farrah as they both walked outside.

Farrah hugged her books to her chest and nodded, saying, "I'm positive. You just go ahead and have fun fun fun til your Daddy takes your T-Bird away." The two girls giggled and made their way out towards the parking lot.

"Call me later, okay? I want to make sure you're still living after this." said Cherry as she got into her car. She started it up, waved goodbye, and drove towards the football field to pick up Bob. Farrah groaned, realizing she'd have to walk back through the eastside, and began to make her way home.

About halfway there, she heard the sound of inharmonious laughter coming from behind her. She turned around to see a group of Greasers in all their glory, laughing like they had never laughed before. A cloud of cigarette smoke circled above their grease-laden heads. Farrah held her breath and tried to move along faster.

One of the boys, a dark blonde kid named Mark Black, pointed over at an unknowing Farrah and said, "Well blow me down, boys! Is that a Soc I see?"

Dally looked ahead and realized who it was. He grinned in spite of this. "That's the chick I was telling you about, man. That bitchy one who told me off at the store the other day." He said it loud enough for her to hear, hoping to get her angry like before.

"What's she doing down here, then?" Mark asked, cracking his knuckles in a way more threatening than he had meant it to be. "This ain't her side of the tracks."

"I dunno," Chris Anderson, a muscular, copper-headed Greaser with curly hair, muttered with a menacing, seductive look in his eye. "But I think it's been a long time since I've had some fun."

He jogged up to meet Farrah, then slowed down to meet her pace. Her head was down so that she couldn't see him, but she still knew that he was there.

"'Scuse me, miss. I believe we haven't been formally introduced." said Chris, shoving his hand towards an unwilling Farrah. "I'm Chris Anderson. What's your name, babe?" Farrah didn't even respond, let alone shake his hand. She kept ignoring him, wishing with all her might that he would just leave her alone.

Chris grabbed Farrah by her arm and turned her towards him. He looked into her face and said, "Listen here. When I ask you your name, you give it to me. Unless you're deaf, you will answer me. Got it?"

"Get off of me!" Farrah cried as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Soon, the others had gathered around her and Chris. Most of them were cheering, egging their friend on. The only one who wasn't doing or saying anything was Dally. Something about watching the girl appear so helpless made him uneasy. She thrashed and fought against the stronger, taller Chris, shouting for him to stop. She even came close to kicking him in the groin, but he had stepped on her foot before she could even touch him. Finally, Dally decided on taking matters into his own hands.

"Chris, let her go, man." He said, pushing through the group to the front. Farrah's eyes widened at him as Chris raised an eyebrow. Dally just cleared his throat and told him, "She's mine, man." He took Farrah's arm and pulled her away from the group.

Dally left the others speechless and confused as he led a shocked Farrah down the sidewalk. He whispered to her, "Just follow my lead. I'm gonna take you down to the Curtises' place. You'll stay there until the coast is clear, and then you can go home."

"What makes you think I'm gonna trust you?" Farrah asked angrily, though not putting up a struggle to break free of him. She wondered why he stepped up to help her. Or was he just trying to have her to himself?

Dally tightened his grip on her arm and replied, "Don't get cocky with me, alright? I could've let Chris have you for his own sick pleasure. Be grateful." He knew what Chris was capable of, and he knew that if he hadn't taken action, Farrah would have told her rich Daddy and Chris would've been slapped with a huge lawsuit that he couldn't work his way out of.

"Hey, anybody home?" Dally called out once they were inside the house. They walked into the living room, and Dally told Farrah to sit on the couch. She took a seat on the worn out sofa while Dally took a look around the house. "Darry? Soda? Anyone here?"

Farrah crossed her arms and looked out the window. Those damn Greasers were still there at the end of the street! Why wouldn't they leave? _How pathetic_, thought Farrah. _They're sticking around just to congratulate their buddy on his hook up!_ She almost wanted to run out of the house just to show those jerks.

Dally entered the room again and took a seat in the chair across from her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. After inhaling it, he leaned back and glanced thoughtfully at Farrah. Her anger faded a little bit once she remembered his beautiful eyes.

"You've got spunk, kid." He told her.

"You've got a lot of nerve." She shot back. Dally chuckled and took a drag on his cigarette. He stared at her a minute or so, then asked, "So why's a richie like you livin' down here?"

Farrah replied resentfully, "Don't call me that. And I don't really think it's any of your business why I'm here." She didn't really care if he knew the reason. Truth be told, she just liked playing hard to get.

Dally rolled his eyes. "That's just like you richie girls. Always tryin' to be a tease."

"A tease?" Farrah shrieked, offended. "I'm not a tease!"

"I didn't say you were. I just said you're tryin' to be one."

"How dare you!"

"Tryin' a little too hard, if you ask me."

"You dirty hood!" Farrah walked over to him with her hand in the air, ready to strike, when Dally slid his hand around her neck and stared into her fiery eyes for a second. And a second was all it took for Farrah to calm down. He pulled her down towards him and kissed her on the lips. She gave in to this, and even let his hand roam her body freely.

He pulled away and immediately felt Farrah's palm against his cheek, a surprising force that he hadn't expected. Before he could watch her leave, she was already out the door and running down the road towards her house.

"Fucking Soc," Dally muttered before pulling out another cigarette from the pack.

3

Farrah sat on her bed, completely silent and completely still. The last few minutes had flown by her in a flash. She didn't understand what had just happened. Why had he done that? It just didn't make sense! He was Dallas Winston! Wild, rebellious Dallas Winston! And she was Farrah Addams. Polite, responsible Farrah Addams. He was a Greaser, and she was a Soc. Maybe he was just a pervert; a lust-filled pervert like all the rest of them.

But despite the fact that she was confused and slightly angered, she had come to one conclusion. She was in love with Dally.

A.N.: Update! This chapter took me FOREVER to write. I had such writer's block, and I probably rewrote it about three times! I hope it was a good one, and I made sure that Dally and Farrah interacted (finally!). Leave the love, please!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Dal," Soda began as he came into the living room. He was wearing his work clothes, which were covered in grease, and he still managed to be the most handsome Curtis. Jabbing a thumb behind him, he asked, "Why did some girl come running out of my house?"

Steve followed Soda's footsteps and gave Dally a joking look. "Aw, Dally, you didn't do that thing with your tongue again, did you?" He laughed hysterically, leaving Soda and Dally to roll their eyes. Sometimes Steve's humor was downright...well, not humorous.

"She's just some chick. I got her out of a tight squeeze with Chris Anderson is all." Dally replied dully, messing around with his lighter.

Soda took a seat next to Dally and said, "Anderson you said? No kiddin'. That guy's no good at all, and you can quote me on that." Right as Steve was about to sit down on the chair, Soda threw his hat at him and ended up hitting Steve in the face. "Don't you sit your greasy butt on that chair, Steve! Darry will kill me if there's anything on the furniture!"

"Fine, _Mom_." Steve replied teasingly, sitting down on the floor. Soda handed him his red handkerchief, to which he began to wipe off his arms and face with.

Dally flickered the flame of his lighter on and off. He couldn't get the image of Farrah's face out of his head. Or her body, for that matter. He hadn't really noticed it before today, and now he couldn't help but think of her. He liked her attitude, her spunk, and her body. Did he mention her body?

He had really shook her up when he kissed her. She seemed to have enjoyed it though. Maybe it was worth the slap across the face. If she wasn't a Soc, maybe he would consider dating her. Then again, maybe what had made her so appealing was the fact that she was a Soc. And her body. Yes, her body definitely made her appealing.

"You there, man?" Soda asked, shaking Dally's shoulder. Dally blinked and stood up, making his way towards the door.

"I'm gonna be at the Dingo. I'll catch you guys later." He said halfway out the door. Steve and Soda said their goodbyes. Dally could hear them talking about him as he left, but he just let them go. Soda said something about him being somewhere else today, which was true. He was still thinking of that...girl. Wow, he didn't even know her name.

What did he care anyhow? He wasn't going to attach himself to her. He wasn't going to be like all those other morons who went crazy over some girl they would never end up with. He was Dallas Fucking Winston. He could have any girl he wanted at any time, any place, and however many girls he wanted.

"I'm gonna find some super tuff chicks, and I'm gonna buy some beer, and we're gonna be having the greatest fucking time ever." He told himself as he walked down the road. "And now, I'm gonna smoke the most cancer sticks I've ever smoked in my life." And with that, he pulled out two cigarettes, stuck them in his mouth, and lit them up.

3

The next morning, Farrah woke up feeling invincible. She had dreamed about Dally all night and woke up thinking about him as well. It wasn't like her to feel like this. It was all over a dumb kiss! A kiss that probably didn't mean anything. And yet, she felt like she was sailing on the stars. She hopped out of her bed, walked over to the mirror on the mall, and grinned. Even her tousled locks and unmade-up face couldn't break her stride.

She came out of her room and walked into the kitchen. When she saw Everett standing at the oven wearing oven mitts and an apron, she put a hand to her chest and gasped.

"This can't be for real...," She murmured as Everett turned to look at her in an annoyed fashion. She shook her head in amazement. "You...you _can't _be cooking! It's not possible!"

"Shut up, Fare. I can cook." Everett replied as he went back to stirring the oatmeal on the stove top.

Farrah raised an eyebrow. "Ev, you have trouble making toast. How can this be possible that you're making oatmeal?" She eyed the pot of goop cautiously and wondered if it was edible. Everett's attempts with cooking in the past either caused mass food poisonings, destroyed dinnerware, and a restraint for him to stay out of the kitchen.

Everett frowned and took a spoonful of his oatmeal. "I think it tastes great. And you won't get to find out because its for Grandma's breakfast. I'm honoring you with the task of dinner tonight. Don't worry about lunch; Grandma doesn't eat much."

Farrah leaned against the doorframe. "Who was your first kiss?" She asked without much thought. Everett looked at her funny.

"What?"

"I mean, not like your first ever kiss. I mean...like the first kiss that really made an impact on you. The one that meant something."

At this question, Everett thought for a moment, then replied, "I'm ashamed to say that I haven't experienced that kiss yet, kiddo." Quickly, he turned around and said, "Oh shit, you better not be fucking around with some kid."

Farrah rolled her eyes and walked out of the room saying, "God, Everett! Each time I try to have a mature, serious conversation with you, you always end up thinking I screwed up on something!" She went back into her room and slammed the door. Her grandma's scoldings could be heard faintly, but all Farrah could think about is Dally.

3

"Fare! You are not going to believe what happened to me last night at the movies!" Cherry said excitedly into the phone. Farrah flopped down on the living room couch with the phone in her hand.

"What, did Bob propose?" She asked sarcastically.

Cherry laughed mockingly, then replied, "No, silly. Guess who I saw sitting behind me?"

"I dunno, Elvis Presley?"

"Really, Fare. You're too much. No, it was Dallas Winston."

Farrah's eyes widened, and she became much more attentive at the sound of his name. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She doubted it with all her soul, but there was a slim chance he had brought up the kiss! Oh, how jealous Cherry would be! Farrah knew it was wrong to feel this way towards her best friend, but she had always been second best compared to Cherry. She had countless boyfriends and admirers. Farrah only had about three boyfriends in her entire life.

"Really? Let me guess, he was all over you. A huge cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and a beer can in one hand?" She asked with a smile.

Cherry shook her head. "No, but he was all over me. He was being his arrogant, cocky self. He kept playing around with my hair, and he even offered to buy me a Coke." She giggled in spite of the situation, and Farrah joined in.

"Did he tell you anything else?" She asked in a prodding manner.

"Um...no. Why?"

Farrah frowned. It was obvious. Like Dally would tell anyone about the kiss. And to Cherry of all people. He probably would've kissed her too if he had the chance. Her heart sunk into her stomach like an anchor at the bottom of the ocean. There was no chance of her and Dally ever being together.

"Hello? Farrah?" Cherry asked, knocking Farrah out of her thoughts. "You still there?"

Farrah swallowed and choked out, "Y-yeah...still here. I don't know what you see in Dallas, Cherry. He's just a no-good, lousy Greaser with nothing but his good looks."

"Yeah, he probably is." Cherry said sullenly. "Besides, I've got Bob. He's all the trouble I'll ever need. Well, I'll talk to you later. I'm going out with Bob tonight so I'd better get ready. Bye."

"Bye." came Farrah's heartbroken response. She hung up the phone and sighed. How could she have been so stupid? It was dumb of her to want so much of someone so...different. So dangerous and fast. There was no point in even dreaming about him.

3

Johnny stood in front of Farrah's house with his hands in his pockets, contemplating whether or not to ask her to come with him to the movies. He decided that she was just a girl, nothing to be afraid of, and took a step towards the porch. But then he remembered how angry she got when Dally talked to her. He couldn't risk that much. He recoiled back.

Through the screen door, he could see her lying on her sofa. She looked so peaceful and pretty, her dark hair spread out on the cushion in soft waves around her head like a halo. She was wearing a navy blue sweater with a matching plaid skirt. Johnny couldn't help but notice how her chest rose when she inhaled. He was absolutely taken with her.

Before he knew it, he was knocking on her door with no hesitation. He watched as Farrah looked over at him, smiled, and got off the couch. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Johnny," She greeted kindly, her smile seemingly forced on her face.

Johnny tried to smile, but only managed a weak grin as he said, "Hey, you look...," He stopped himself from saying what he was thinking. He would've told her how pretty she looked, but instead, he opted for something more polite. "You looked like you were resting. I hope I didn't disturb you or anythin'."

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just thinking. Is there something I can help you with?" Farrah replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, Johnny asked, "Would you like to go to the movies or the diner or somethin'? With me?"

Farrah bit her lip, making Johnny nervous. He wondered if that was a good thing, when a girl bit her lip. If it was a bad thing, it sure made him pay attention. She looked so cute when she did that. After a second, Farrah nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Johnny's eyes became round in disbelief. "Really? You do?" He asked, shocked by her response. Farrah looked at him funny and nodded again.

"Yeah, I do. Just give me a minute to tell my brother, okay?" She said, closing the door and running back inside to find Everett. Johnny waited till she was gone to punch his fist in the air in pride. He had never asked a girl out before, so this was a huge stepping stone for him. Boy oh boy, would Dally be proud of him!

Farrah returned a little while later with a smile on her face. She took a very shocked Johnny's arm and began to walk down the sidewalk. Whatever the reason she had decided to go with him, Johnny took it as a compliment and a victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Soda, Steve, and Pony walked quietly–with the exception of Steve's rambunctiousness–into town. Cars filled with teenagers zoomed past them loudly. A few groups of kids were out as well, having the same intentions as Pony, Soda, and Steve. It was free matinee night at the drive-in, and everyone was going to be there. Even though the movie was probably no good, it was custom for every teenager in town to show up. This was also the night where the most fights occurred, due to the fact that both sides of town were interacting.

Steve nudged Soda and motioned ahead of them where a gaggle of Greaser girls were walking. "Watch the master pick himself up a girl." He said before sneaking behind a petite girl with curly black hair and putting an arm around her.

"Hey baby, you're a cute thing. What's your name?" Steve asked suavely.

The girl giggled and replied, "Tara,", blushing at her friends. Steve threw an amused look back at Soda, winked, and went back to the girl.

"That's a pretty name, babe. But you know what would make you look even better, Tara?"

Tara giggled again and asked, "What?"

Steve put his arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear. Her face sunk into an mirthless grimace, and she pushed him away from her. She and her friends sped up quickly to avoid Steve.

"Nice goin', Master Steve." Soda joked as he and Pony chortled in laughter. "We have so much to learn from you!"

Steve crossed his arms and kicked a stone down the malevolent sullenly. Pony and Soda teased him a little more as they began to near the theater, but eased up once they got in the long line. While Soda talked to some flirty girls and Steve caught up with some old buddies, Pony looked around curiously.

His eyes fell on a kid at the front of the line who was already getting his ticket. Wearing a jacket similar to Johnny's, the kid got two tickets and gave one to a pretty girl with long, dark hair. On their way into the movie, the boy turned enough so that Pony could make out his face. Indeed, it was Johnny, and he was with Farrah Addams.

Pony smiled at the thought of Johnny's first date. With a Soc, nonetheless! He looked up at Soda and said, "Soda, Johnny's here on a date!"

Soda's face lit up as he gave out a warm, happy laugh. "Our Johnny? Well, tan my hide! Good for him. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name's Farrah Addams. She's real–,"

Soda's eyes widened. He cut Pony off by saying, "Addams...that's the girl who's father owns that record company. She's a Soc!" He elbowed Steve, who turned around quickly. "Did you hear that, Steve? Johnny's on a date with Don Addams' daughter!"

"Don Addams? The big shot record producer?" asked Steve in disbelief. "No way!"

Ponyboy frowned in thought. He wasn't much into music, so he didn't really know about the heavyweights in media. How had he not known about this, though? He knew Farrah was rich, but not that rich.

Steve grinned maliciously. "This means Johnny's got connections, man! He could introduce us to the Beach Boys, the Beatles, Elvis! We could meet Elvis, Soda!" He was getting louder by the minute, causing Soda to slap a hand over his friend's mouth.

"Now don't be gettin' all worked up over nothin'." He stated calmly as the line moved forward. "It's not Johnny's decision whether we meet all them stars. For all we know, Johnny and that chick might not even be together."

As disappointment etched over Steve's face, Pony smiled slightly. It wasn't the Beatles or Elvis that he was anxious to meet. He knew that Farrah was best friends with Cherry Valance. Maybe this meant he would finally get to meet her. She would actually speak to him.

"Ponyboy!" Soda called from the ticket booth. Pony looked up and realized that he was still at the middle of the line. He ran up to meet with Soda and Steve, still thinking of the redheaded goddess.

3

Johnny and Farrah walked along the cars slowly and quietly. Every now and then, some Soc would recognize Farrah or some Greaser would with Johnny. The stars were beginning to come out, and the only light was coming from headlights or the enormous film screen.

"So...," Farrah began, stifling the awkwardness of the silence. "How old are you?" It was a stupid question, but she honestly did not know his age, and she had to ask something.

Johnny realized she was asking him a question, and he replied after a minute, "Oh, I'm sixteen. How 'bout you?"

"Fourteen. I'll be fifteen in December." She replied embarrassedly, her cheeks turning a faint rose color. Johnny smiled at this, thinking how adorable she looked when she blushed. They walked past the swing set beneath the screen, finding it crawling with teenagers.

"Aw shoot," Johnny muttered. "Well, we can sit on those picnic tables...if that's alright."

Farrah nodded and followed Johnny to the paint-chipped picnic tables. They both sat on the surface and watched the previews before the movie, more silence following. About halfway through an advertisement for the concession stand, Johnny slowly moved his hand towards Farrah's. When he tried to entwine their fingers, Farrah gently pulled her hand away.

Johnny turned away bashfully, then stammered out, "S-s-sorry."

"It's okay." Farrah replied. She felt bad about what she had done, but how could she lead him on? It's not that she didn't like Johnny. She thought he was very cute and nice, but she still had strange feelings for Dally. After that kiss, who wouldn't?

"Johnny!" called a voice from behind them. Ponyboy came out of the shadows and met up with Johnny and Farrah. "I thought I saw ya'll walkin' in. Hi Farrah,"

"Hi Ponyboy," replied Farrah with a friendly smile.

Ponyboy turned back to Johnny and said, "Why don't you and Farrah come sit with us. Steve, Dal, Soda, and me." He pointed up at few yards near the concession stand. "It's only a little ways up there."

Johnny turned to look at Farrah. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Farrah responded, despite the voice in her head reminding her of the awkwardness that would come. Dally would be there, and what if he remembered? What if he didn't? She would just have to brace herself and take it like a woman.

They walked over to Dally's car, or at least what Farrah assumed to be his car, to find Soda sitting on the hood with Dally. Farrah couldn't help but stare in awe of how good Dally looked. He wore a tight black t-shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a leather jacket. His face was relaxed as he watched the movie, and his hand fumbled restlessly with a zipper on his jacket.

"I thought you said Steve was here," Johnny said to Pony, looking around for Steve. Farrah watched as Dally jabbed his thumb behind him at the car. Her eyes fell on the backseat, where Steve and some girl were going at each other like cats. She turned away as Soda smiled.

Holding out a hand, he greeted her. "You must be Farrah. I'm Sodapop Curtis."

"Nice to meet you, Sodapop." She grinned and shook his hand. _Boy, is he gorgeous!_, she thought to herself. She had seen the eldest Curtis brother, Darrel, and she thought he was handsome as well, although his expression seemed tired and weary.

At the sound of Farrah's name, Dally turned to look at her. He fought back a grin when he realized who it was and tried to look brooding and dangerous. She did look pretty fine, Dally decided, even if she was a little young. That body was what really threw him. He was surprised she hadn't been raped, living in the eastside with that body.

"So what you two doin' here together, anyway?" Dally asked teasingly. "You on a date or somethin'?" Johnny and Farrah exchanged abashed expressions as Dally chuckled at his supposed joke. When he saw that he was the only one laughing, he frowned at Johnny. "What, you ain't seriously on a date with her, are you?"

Farrah blushed and turned away, while Johnny shrugged at Dally. "It ain't that surprisin'." said Johnny quietly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Dally stopped himself from going any further. He didn't want to upset Johnny anymore. Something, though, bothered him about the fact that Johnny and Farrah were on a date. He was actually a little jealous. Hell, he didn't know anything about the girl except her first name and that she was a Soc. Why should he worry?

Johnny and Farrah took a seat on the hood, Soda sat in the driver's seat of the car, and Dally and Pony sat on the ground in front of the car. Occasionally, Dally would look up and find Farrah glance at him. Whenever their eyes met, Farrah would immediately look away.

About an hour later, Farrah heard familiar voices coming from the swings. She looked on a little further and saw her brother's friends bothering some girls. She wasn't surprised to see beer cans in their hands. James Jackson, a good looking senior that Farrah used to date, led his friends towards the concession stand drunkenly.

"One popcorn and your number, please," James told the cashier girl, who rolled her eyes and went to prepare the order. Farrah tried to hide behind Johnny by latching onto his arm and lying her head on his shoulder. Johnny only put his arm around her shoulders and continued to watch the movie in silence.

James laughed loudly after getting his popcorn, but his mood changed when he spotted Farrah with the Greasers. He shoved his popcorn into the arms of one of his buddies and walked in front of the car, blocking everyone's view.

"Move it, asshole." Dally muttered in annoyance.

James staggered closer to Farrah and mumbled, "What the hell are you doing here with these fuckers, Farrah? Does your brother know who you're with?"

Farrah felt Johnny hug her closer to him as she replied, "Go away, James. You're drunk."

"Hell yeah, I'm drunk. And you must be too if you're hanging around these faggots." James stammered, now thoroughly pissing off Dally, who stood up. He fingered his switchblade in the back of his pocket.

"Look, jackass, I'm not in the mood to kill anyone tonight." grumbled Dally threateningly. "Why don't you and your boyfriends go molest each other?"

James pushed Dally away and glared at Johnny through dilated eyes. "Get your filthy fucking hands off her, you rat!" He made a grab for Farrah, but Johnny had already taken out his knife and stuck it in James' arm. The Soc yelped in pain as Johnny tackled him to the ground. Farrah watched in horror as the two battled on the ground. Dally and Soda tried to pull them apart, but only managed to make it worse.

"JAMES!" Farrah shouted angrily. "Leave Johnny alone! James!" Pony held her back, stopping her from getting into the brawl. Johnny took a punch to the face while James got to his feet and hit Soda in the stomach.

As James began to run away, Johnny jumped up and told Dally, "Take Farrah home, Dal. Tell her I'm sorry." With that, he ran after James in fury. Dally started to follow Soda and Pony, but Johnny shouted his request again. Dally groaned and walked back to the car. Farrah sat on the hood, looking pale and scared wringing her hands. She looked up at Dally nervously.

"I...I didn't mean to...he just...," She stuttered, looking nearly on the verge of tears.

Dally sighed and said, "Get in the car, and don't cry." He sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition. As Farrah got in, Steve came up breathlessly and asked, "Where we goin'?" The girl he had been making out with also sat up, her hair mussed.

"Get out!" Dally shouted, causing the two to scramble out of the car as fast as possible. "Horny little bastards."

He began to drive out of the parking lot and onto the street. Farrah sat still and quiet, not taking her eyes off her lap. Dally reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He looked at Farrah and was about to ask for a light when he realized that he was talking to Miss Innocence. He groaned and stuck it behind his ear.

Farrah shook her head and murmured, "It's all my fault."

"Oh God, a pity party...," Dally groaned.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. They'll be fine."

Farrah suddenly put her head in her hands, causing Dally to stare at her in confusion. When she heaved out a sob, Dally pulled the car into an empty lot reluctantly. He stopped the car and leaned back, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Farrah continued to cry softly beside him.

He eyed her with a minuscule bout of pity growing in the pit of his stomach. In order to calm her down, he told her, "Calm down, it ain't your fault. Don't cry."

"_B-b-but Johnny..._," She wept, looking up at Dally with fat tears falling from her eyes.

Something about the way she looked at him right then struck him in the heart. He just couldn't handle it. Just seeing her with teary eyes, all worked up over this, made him feel bad for her. Without any hesitation, he scooted over towards Farrah and put an arm around her. She turned into his shoulder and cried while Dally rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Shh, c'mon now...hey, look...Johnny's gonna be alright. He can handle himself just fine. He's learned from the best, dollface. Don't cry...,"

Farrah's cries eventually turned into sniffles, and, despite the fact that she felt absolutely comfortable there, she wriggled out of Dally's arms. He took his seat in front of the wheel again while she leaned against the window, wiping the moisture from her eyes. They sat in silence for a minute, the only sound being Farrah's sniffling.

"You okay, kid?" Dally asked her.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Good, I'll get you home."

"Why did you kiss me?"

This caught Dally off guard completely. He looked over at her briefly, then turned his eyes back to the road. He knew she would eventually question his actions, but so quickly? It was surprising. Clearing his throat, he attempted to give a straight answer, even though he didn't really know why he kissed her himself.

"My answer depends on if you liked it." He said quickly with a wink at her.

She stared at him long and hard with the cruelest look he'd ever seen. It made him uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. Shifting her jaw and gritting her teeth, she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Just take me home." She muttered before sniffling once more. Dally just shrugged it off and made his way down Farrah's street. The sky was darker than before, and it made him wonder if Johnny and the others were okay. He wasn't terribly worried. Soda was a top notch fighter, and the kid had a good head on his shoulders. He'd protect Johnny and Pony no matter what.

He stopped the car a few houses before Farrah's, saying that he knew her brother would throw the biggest hissy fit if he found her in Dallas Winston's car. Farrah only sighed and nodded. She opened the car door to get out, when she paused and looked back at Dally. Getting back in the car and closing the door, she twirled a strand of hair with her finger and looked at him innocently.

"What would you do," She began calmly. "If I told you that I liked it?"

Dally raised an eyebrow and asked, "The kiss?" When she nodded, he grinned with a mischievousness about him and leaned over to kiss her again. This time, she accepted much more quickly. He ran his hand up her shirt, and fingered her bra clasps. Farrah shivered and pulled away, turning her head from him so that he wouldn't see her blush. He cupped her chin with his fingers and kissed her again.

"Can I see you again?" She asked him without thinking. "Soon?"

"Big brother ain't gonna be too keen on that idea–,"

"I don't care. Just...I want to see you again." Farrah got out of the car, straightened her sweater, and walked home promptly. Dally watched her get into her house, then turned the car around and made his way back into town. He wasn't really sure what had happened, but whatever it was...he kinda liked the way it had ended.


	10. Chapter 10

Farrah waltzed onto the porch with more spring in her step than ever. A pleased smile had formed on her lips, and she turned the doorknob with grace. As soon as the door opened, she was grabbed by Everett and pulled inside. The door slammed shut as Everett kept a firm grip on Farrah's arm. He knelt in front of her with an angered look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked forcefully.

Farrah raised an eyebrow and replied, "I already told you before I left, Ev. I went out with Cherry." She knew that he could see right through her lie, but if he really knew who she'd been with, he would've killed her.

"Oh really?" Everett went on, glaring intensely at her. "Then why did Cherry come over here looking for you, hmm? And why the hell were you in Dallas Winston's fucking car?"

Farrah suddenly felt her whole body go cold. The color drained from her face as she tried to swallow what felt like a thousand nails. Everett's hands were shaking with fury by this point. What would she do now?

"I'm really sorry, Ev...it's just that I–,"

"Fuck being sorry, Farrah. I want to know the truth. Did he do something to you? Did he fucking touch you at all?" Everett asked her, almost worriedly. His eyes softened only a bit to show the protective side of him. He had always been protective of her to an extent, but it was his temper that came between it.

Now Farrah had to figure out how to fix this situation. She didn't want to tell him the truth, but it was hard to think up a good, solid story. She could say that Dally picked her up...but that would get him in trouble with Everett. She had already had enough fighting for one night. Suddenly, something popped into her head.

"I was walking home from the drive-in when some perverts tried to pick me up downtown." She said quickly, trying to be as convincing as possible. "If it hadn't been for Dallas, I could've been...," Pausing, she let two false tears leak from her eyes. Everett's face loosened dramatically as he pulled Farrah in for a hug. He squeezed her tightly.

"Aww, shit. I'm sorry, Fare. You can't blame me for being worried though. Driving home with some jackass hood...it scares me. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you that I could've stopped from happening."

Something made Farrah feel horrible about lying. It wasn't like her to be so sneaky around Everett. He was her knight in shining armor at times, and she was lying to him like it was nothing. But she had to lie in order to see Dally ever again. Now that she just remembered him, it was hard to keep from expressing her giddiness.

After Everett had apologized again and went into the kitchen, Farrah practically skipped to her room. She closed the door, ran, and jumped on her bed with a quiet squeal. She ended up flopping down on her bed and hugging her pillow to her chest. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to remember how it felt to have Dally's lips touch hers.

3

Johnny left Algebra class feeling more confused than when he entered it that Monday morning. He sported a swollen lip and a slightly large bruise on his cheekbone; two battle scars from the fight with the drunken Soc. Coming home that night, he hoped that sending Farrah home with Dally wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dally. He just knew that the two weren't on the best of terms.

While waiting outside the cafeteria for Ponyboy, Johnny spotted Farrah down the hall at her locker. She agitated with the lock, for she was yanking on it forcefully and mumbling someone inaudible. Johnny smiled at her cute frustration, and he thought how pretty she looked today. He couldn't believe he had been on a date with a Soc...well, at least what he considered a date. After all, she had declined to holding his hand. Maybe she was just shy.

Farrah eventually gave up on her locker, and after giving it a good kick, her eyes fell on Johnny. A smile painted itself on her face as she waved at him.

"Hi Johnny," She greeted warmly when she stood in front of him. Johnny smoothed back his hair and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked nonchalantly. On the inside, his heart was pounding like a timpani drum. Her smile faltered when she looked at his face in realization.

"Oh Johnny. You're hurt. I'm so sorry...," She told him sincerely, her brown eyes full of concern. "It's all my fault."

Johnny shook his head and stared at the floor. "Nah, it ain't your fault. And I'm fine. Really. I should be the sorry one, leaving you and all. Dally treated you okay, then?"

Suddenly, as if she hadn't planned it, Farrah smiled dreamily. Johnny didn't really understand why, but then again, he didn't understand anything about girls. Farrah bit her lip in order to restrain her growing grin.

"Yeah, you know...he isn't all that bad, really."

"Who, Dally?"

Farrah giggled. "Yeah. He kinda grows on you, I guess. I mean, he still isn't a nice guy, but...," She trailed off, then shook her head. "Well, I've got to get to study hall. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Alright, bye." Johnny replied as Farrah walked down the hall towards the gymnasium. With a sigh, Johnny tried to figure out why Farrah had said all that stuff about Dally. Unfortunately, his mind was still confused with algebra, and he somehow managed to conclude that the variable Farrah was of equal or greater value to the root of Dally.

3

"Shit, this place keeps gettin' bigger each year." muttered Dally from the school parking lot. He sat in his car with the roof up, in case anyone would see him there, sipping on a milkshake from the malt shop down the road. Normally, he'd be here to pick up Pony, Johnny, and occasionally Two-Bit. This time, though, he was here for a different reason.

He hadn't planned on becoming infatuated with that little Soc chick. In fact, he barely remembered her before the drive-in movie. Now, every thought of her was incredibly tempting. Something about her was just appealing to him. Maybe her innocence, or more likely her body, was what was driving him crazy.

So here he sat, outside the school, waiting for Farrah Addams.

How would she know he was there, though? The bell rang, and Dally came up with an idea. He called to some kid in a gray t-shirt and bribed him with five dollars to find Farrah for him. The kid obliged and ran off into the crowd of students leaving. About five minutes later, Farrah walked outside and spotted Dally's car.

Dally rolled down the window, and Farrah leaned over so their faces were level. She looked painfully shocked and was trying her best to hide it. Dally decided that she wasn't trying hard enough at all.

"Hey doll," He smoothly greeted her with a sly smile.

Farrah raised an eyebrow, and said, "Er...hi,"

"Geez, kid, don't get all bent outta shape. You said you wanted to see me again, right? Well, here I am."

Seemingly confused, Farrah tilted her head to the side and continued to stare at Dally blankly. Dally rolled his eyes and motioned to the passenger's seat.

"Get in, babe." He said, pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes. Farrah nearly gasped at this, but she obeyed and got in without hesitation. She pulled the door closed and sat beside Dally timidly.

Dally drove out of the parking lot and sped down the highway. His eyes fell on her after a moment, thinking of how pretty she really was. Her hair blew in the wind from the open window, sometimes getting caught between her lips. When this happened, she would pull it away in frustration only to have it blow back in her face again. He smiled in spite of it, but tried to seem as cool as possible.

"Where are we going?" Farrah asked as they drove across the bridge overlooking the canal.

Dally shrugged. "It don't really matter, does it?" He turned the car down an alley off the bridge and pulled into an empty lot. Parking the car, he leaned back in his seat and stared at a confused Farrah.

Farrah smoothed her skirt and stared at her lap awkwardly. Was she supposed to make the first move, or was Dally? How should she kiss him? Like last time probably. What if he would try to reach into her sweater again? How should she react? Wait...was he even going to make a move?

Dally leaned over towards her and began to kiss her. He set his hand in her hair as they kissed passionately. Farrah thought everything was going great until she felt his hand fumbling with her bra clasps. She opened her eyes and felt him unhook the snaps. Impulsively, she pulled away and put her hand to her back in order to keep her bra up. Dally sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Am I going too fast for you?" He asked, remembering she was still only fourteen. This was the youngest girl he'd ever been with. She seemed so much more mature, though, in appearance and personality.

Farrah nodded and replied, "Yeah, just a little. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry. It's alright. Now, where were we?" He leaned back over and began to kiss her again. This went on for about ten minutes before Dally's hand found its way under her sweater again. Farrah smacked it away, and Dally groaned. He sat back in the driver's seat and started up the ignition.

"I can understand if you don't want to see me again." said Farrah disappointedly as Dally let the engine run. He looked over at her with a small grin. She looked furious with herself, and it was awfully (and strangely) adorable.

He chuckled and said, "Aw shit, babe. It ain't like that. Somethin' bout you gets me goin', if you know what I mean. I dunno what it means, but I dig you." He started driving away. "How's about I pick us up some Cokes, and then I'll take you home?"

Farrah nodded, grinned bashfully, and straightened up in her seat with pride. Dally still liked her. She couldn't believe it! He still liked her! Twirling a strand of hair around her finger, she smiled wide and looked out the window. She heard Dally laugh hoarsely and say, "I like your smile."

A.N.: Woo hoo! I updated! I hope ya'll like this chapter, I really had to plan it out. Let me know how it is please! L0VE Y0U ALL! (especially if you review!)


	11. Quick Update!

Author's Note: Okay, so I realized three things:

1. This isn't technically a chapter. It is an update.

2. I left everyone in the dust with this story because I didn't finish it.

3. I **WANT** and **NEED** to finish this!

But I want to know if I should finish it or not from the readers so please leave some input! I really miss writing this and I have some great ideas for it. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story!


	12. Chapter 11

"What do ya want, doll? Somethin' to eat, drink...?" Dally asked, pulling into a little rootbeer stand outside of town. It was scarcely populated; only two cars were parked near Dally and Farrah, and one of them must have been the employee running the place.

Farrah nodded, pulled a small change purse from her bag, and said, "I'll have a cherry Coke. Here," She held out some change for him to take. Dally looked down at it for a second, chuckled softly, and closed her fingers over the money.

"I got this, okay?" He told her, getting out of the car. As he made his way towards the counter, Farrah leaned back in her seat and stared out the window. Though she was happy (actually, it was more towards being ecstatic) that she was with Dally now, she couldn't help but think of one person.

That person was Johnny.

How would he react to this? Oh, he'd probably be heartbroken. And she had led him on that night at the movies. How could she? Farrah felt her stomach go sour and her conscience inflate to the size of a cantaloupe. She wanted to be with Dally so badly, but she didn't want to be the one to let Johnny know. She couldn't bear the thought of hurting his feelings. After all, he had been so sweet to her ever since she moved.

Her eyes glanced over at Dally, who seemed to be talking to the person behind the counter. Shifting so she could see who it was, Farrah realized it was a tall, leggy blonde with deep red lipstick on. Dally was leaning on the counter, a cheeseburger in one hand and Farrah's coke in the other. He smiled flirtatiously at the girl, who giggled in response.

Farrah crossed her arms in frustration. Why hadn't she taken into consideration the fact that Dallas was a womanizer? A good looking, tough womanizer, at that. Suddenly, Dally's stare fell on Farrah, and he immediately paid for the food and walked back to the car. He got in and gave her the drink.

"Here you go, dollface." He said. When he saw the look she was giving him, he asked, "What's with the face, huh?"

Farrah rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know what you did, Dallas. We're going to have to work on that if you want this to work." Dally fumbled with his keys for a minute, squinting from the sunlight, and mumbled an apology. Farrah quickly got over being mad and said, "You're lucky you're so good looking."


End file.
